Eskimo Kisses
by blueowls
Summary: Rachel x Quinn. /"You were staring at me," Rachel says, and Quinn huffs, turning to press a kiss to the top of Rachel's head before repeating the action with her daughter./


**Author Note: **For a prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Eskimo Kisses**

Rachel hoists Caroline up in the air, scrunching her nose and smiling as Caroline's eyes go wide in amusement. She brings the baby closer and tries to avoid flailing feet and drool as she presses her nose to Caroline's, closing her eyes and listening to the baby gurgle before pulling away. Rachel repeats it twice before Caroline starts to fuss, so Rachel stops and sits her down in her lap, looking up to find Quinn standing in the doorway to the living room, watching them with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Rachel asks as Caroline starts to squirm in her lap. She offers the baby a finger to hold on to and tries not to wince as Caroline squeezes, her little fingernails scratching mercilessly. Quinn says nothing, and Rachel's reminded of the days when Quinn used to look right through her with a similar expression. But the thought is gone as soon as Quinn walks over, taking a seat on the couch next to her as Rachel places Caroline in her arms. Quinn cradles her daughter close, absentmindedly teasing what little there is of Caroline's fine, dark hair into a miniature mohawk with careful fingers.

"What?" Quinn repeats, and Rachel shakes her head in exasperation, leaning close and tilting her head down gingerly onto Quinn's shoulder. Being around Quinn means dealing with someone who's mood can change at the drop of a hat. She's always been that way, Rachel knows, and having a baby and taking up permanent residence at the Berry household hasn't changed that.

"You were staring at me," Rachel says, and Quinn huffs, turning to press a kiss to the top of Rachel's head before repeating the action with her daughter. Rachel's unsure whether to think it's sweet or slightly insulting that she's basically on parr with a baby. Granted, Caroline's a cute baby, but still.

"No, I wasn't."

"Living with another person night and day gives one a remarkable ability to see through denial," Rachel murmurs, and it gets a short laugh out of Quinn before she stands abruptly. Rachel places a hand on the couch cushion to steady herself as she sits up, and Quinn drops a kiss on her cheek before leaving with Caroline.

"It's nothing," Quinn says with finality as she walks out of the living room, and Rachel knows better than to push for the real answer.

* * *

Rachel sighs as Quinn pulls on the covers, shifting on her side of the bed noisily. She does it sometimes to make a point or when she's moody, and sometimes just to irk Rachel because apparently, that's still fun even if it's lost its malicious intent. The blanket-tugging and loud rustling as Quinn moves around goes on for several minutes, and Rachel's about to ask Quinn whether she actually intends on sleeping tonight or just plans to disrupt her mandatory eight hours of beauty sleep needed to thoroughly rest her voice when Quinn rolls over, slides closer, and pins her down.

Rachel swallows as Quinn straddles her hips, blonde hair loose and wavy, and leans forward, head dipping down to Rachel's. Rachel expects anything from a searing kiss to maybe just something whispered quietly in her ear, and she blinks in surprise as Quinn presses her nose to hers gently, their foreheads touching as Quinn breathes out softly against her lips.

Quinn wanted an eskimo kiss too, and Rachel smiles as she feels long lashes sweep against her cheek before Quinn pulls away, her expression hidden in the darkness of the room.

"You could have just asked me for one, you know," Rachel says, unable to keep a knowing tone out of her voice, and Quinn heaves a long-suffering sigh before silencing her with a slow, sweet kiss.

"That takes the fun out of it," Quinn says before pressing her nose to Rachel's again, and Rachel has to agree. In the morning, she wakes Quinn up with an eskimo kiss, watching as a corner of her mouth tilts up in the beginning of a smile before she opens her eyes. After that, Rachel wakes Quinn up every morning with an eskimo kiss, and every night, the last thing Rachel remembers before she falls asleep is Quinn doing it right back.


End file.
